Ice Queen
by Tsukiyo no Megami
Summary: Sakura, champion iceskater, is scouted and offered a scholarship to Konoha High. There she meets Ino, budding fashion designer, Hinata, chef in the making, Tenten, exceptional gymnast and...her true love? sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story! Now, as promised, my new story! Dedicated to my readers! I couldn't do it without you guys!**

* * *

"Stop! Thief!"shouted a tall, pale and dark woman. Uchiha Mikoto regretted choosing to wear a skirt to day. Slit or no slit, it restricted her movements. Why didn't she wear a trouser suit? Just because there was a business conference she had to attend doesn't mean she had to wear a skirt. These thoughts passed through her mind in a fraction of a second as her feet pounded on the pavement, hurrying after the mug that had dared to steal her purse. 

Luckily, her shout attracted the attention of a teenage girl. Said girl glanced back and saw the guy, a few years older than her, clutching a bright blue handbag and running for his life. He was stupid enough to steal from an Uchiha but not enough to underestimate their speed. The girl reacted instantly, employing an age-old and severely revered method of pwning bad guys: she stuck out her foot and tripped him up. The bag flew a graceful arc in the air and landed neatly in the hands of the now still Mikoto. Obviously, it did not bow, or indeed do anything to acknowledge the applause it received after performing this stunt of extraordinary reflex, cunning and grace. Then again, perhaps the applause was not directed at it.

"Thank you," smiled Mikoto. The girl smiled back, turned and walked away. She seemed familiar...

XXX

Sakura lay belly-down on her bed, munching Pocky while reading manga. Honestly. The way these kids were acting, you'd think they were eighteen or something. After what Natsume did to Mikan, she was pretty sure that he was the most sick-minded ten-year old. Ever. Mitte!(Look!) Ruka-pyon's blushing! AWWW!

Ahem. Back to the story.

No! I wanna talk more about the manga she's reading!

Shut up!

You shut up.

TM's cortex here. Please ignore the-ah-scuffle between TM's right brain and left brain, who have had to much blood sugar, and continue reading the story. (Distant shouts of the two sides of my brain into the background. WTF?)

Sakura glanced up from her wall clock and sighed. Dad should have been home by now. Where was he?

XXX

Haruno Hayato (Haya-falcon, to-person) sat in the cafe across of a very pretty woman. He was smiling.

"You seem very determined to have both my daughters, Mikoto-san. I believe Sumire now works in your school clinic?" he asked.

"Indded.You have very talented daughters, Hayato-san. Sumire has told us all about your Sakura's first ever figure-skating competition. I believe she won a silver medal at the age of nine?" smiled Mikoto.

Hayato chuckled, thinking fondly of his younger daughter, "I think she did it on purpose. She could have easily won the gold medal, but she seems to have had a fetish for silver."

XXX

Sakura hastily reached for the handkerchief on her bedside table and covered her nose and mouth. Out came a muffled "ACHOO!"

XXX

"About this scholarship, I will not have to pay anything? At all?" inquired Hayato.

"No, nothing. Uchiha Enterprise will accommodate everything needed for the thorough education of its scouted students. Sakura will receive the best education she can get, free use of the Konoha High ice rink for training at any time she likes as long as within reason, any other facility she might need, objects such as music CD's and players to help her train, and, of course, the added bonus of seeing her elder sister." Mikoto reassured him.

"Good, good. More money to go into their luxuries and comfort," murmured Hayato.

XXX

The moment her keen musician's ears heard the door open, she bounded off the bed and ran out her room.

"Dad!" Sakura squealed happily, leaping gracefully and throwing her arms around her father's neck not so gracefully.

"Hello, my little yoosei," smiled the man, using hs special pet name for her. Sakura and her sister. Yoosei and tenshi. Fairy and angel.

Sakura relinguished her hold on him and stepped back, observing her father. Thirty-nine, a tall, fit, red-haired and ridiculously young-looking business man who was never in the same town for more than a month, she and her sister loved him so much. He raised them on his own after their mother died in giving birth to Sakura. She knew that he would do anything for them, they were his very _raison d'etre. _

"Come, Sakura, we need to talk," he said softly, leading the way to the living room.

When they had both sat down Hayato began to speak about the scholarship.

"You'll start at the end of summer holidays. Konoha is my hometown, so we have a house there. You'll live with Sumire, she'll take care of you. I've arranged everything already," he concluded, feeling nervous at the mounting mutiny in her face. It might be harder to persuade her than he thought.

"Why should I go?" she queried calmly. Hayato could see her straining to keep her temper in check.

"Because it's the best for all of us," answered Hayato. "I travel a lot, Sakura, and every time you go to a new school, you have to go through the difficulty of making new friends all over again. A girl your age needs to settle down somewhere and finish her education, not to go around the world, losing friends as quickly as she makes them. A friend of a lifetime is worth a lifetime of friends. Besides, your sister needs you."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Sakura, please understand," pleaded her father. "I'll miss you, you know I will, but this is what's best. You have to take this chance to become everything you can be."

Sakura saw her father's eyes and her expression softened. All traces of the rebellious lines on her face faded. Her eyes, instead of the orbs of ice that they were only moments ago, were now merely pools of sadness and regret.

"Alright. I'll go."

* * *

**Remember! 10 review or I'll stop!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I changed my mind. You guys made me feel so guilty, specially since I have so much free time on my hands. I'll continue both stories after all, but I'll need help with Seer's Eye. Any volunteers?**

**PS Sorry I disappointed everyone by saying I'll stop. I'll make up for it, I swear!**

**PPS I don't know much about skating either, so someone please help me!!!!**

In a tiny quaint town at the edge of a forest, a very pretty girl named Sakura was sitting quite impatiently in the passenger seat of a shiny black Ford Fiesta. Her arms were folded, her mouth was set in a harsh line slashing across her porcelain face and she was glaring at the windshield as if it had just tried to do something very inappropriate to her. Ahem.

'Now, now, my girl, don't be like that. Soon you'll be seeing your sister again for the first time in almost a year,' said her father bracingly. She turned to look at him. He wilted and almost crashed into an oncoming car, whose driver yelled something about his mother and a Billy goat.

'And yours with a sea slug!' yelled back Hayato cheerfully, pulling into a train station's parking lot. Once the car had come to a complete stop, he turned to face his daughter.

'Now, my dear, listen up. Your train will arrive…'

'In ten minutes,' interjected the pink-haired teen. 'I get off at the fifth stop, where my beloved sister will be waiting for me. She will take me to our house, where I will first unpack, then rest a while before she calls me for dinner. After a splendid meal, we will have a heart-to-heart, a catch-up, some sister-sister bonding time, if you will.'

Hayato stared at Sakura. 'Is that what you…?'

'No,' she interrupted once more, 'but it's what you want to happen, isn't it?'

Her father stared at her some more, then sighed. 'Come on then, I'll carry your luggage for you.' Which he did.

Once they got inside and onto the correct platform, Hayato put down the luggage, turned to face his daughter and grasped her firmly by the shoulders.

'Take care of yourself now, my darling. And say hi to your sister for me.'

Sakura met her father's eyes, saw that he was determined that she get on the approaching train, and sighed.

'Okay, Dad. But promise me something.'

A pair of green eyes stared into an almost identical pair expectantly.

'Make sure you feed yourself properly, alright?'

And with that, a graceful teen with waist-length pink hair and leafy green eyes turned and skipped off towards the train that had just come into the platform, leaving her father to heave her luggage on board.

XXX

'Onee-chaaaaaaaan!!!!!'

WHAM.

'Ow! I love you too, Sakura, but please don't suffocate me!' cried a woman in her early twenties, glaring accusingly at a younger version of her whose hair was much less wavy. And who was also surprisingly heavy for her size.

'Aw, you're mean. I was just expressing my affection for you,' pouted the aforementioned younger version with straighter hair, picking herself up then helping her sister up. 'So. This is Konoka, huh? Not very impressive, is it?'

'It gets better,' said her companion, whose name was Sumire. She picked up one of the suitcases, which of course forced its way back down onto the ground immediately. 'What the hell have you got in here, a ton of lead?!?!'

'Nah, just some gold I stole from a passing leprechaun.'

Sumire stared at the girl standing before her for some time before shaking her head exasperatedly and proceeding to lead her to her car.

'Wow, a Peugeot 407 coupé! Where'd you get _that_!'

XXX

In a very big family mansion in Konoha, there was a massive dining room. In this dining room was a table. At this stable, a young man with chicken-ass hair was buttering toast and calmly arguing with his brother about who was better, Jackie Chan or Jet Li. (What? I like those two. They are EPIC.)

'Hello boys,' greeted their mother, coming in from the living room looking tired but happy.

'Morning, mother. Where've you been? We haven't seen you for a week,' asked thee kid with chicken-ass hair, who was of course none other than Sasuke, just now arguing with Itachi. Their mother looked at them in surprise.

'My, didn't your father tell you? I needed to go to Amegakure for a while. There was some business there with an old family friend that I had to attend to.'

The boys glanced at each other, then explained that no, their father did not tell them that at all because their father suddenly had to leave for Sunagakure to save some failing negotiations with a notorious family.

'Oh, dear,' sighed their mother, Mikoto. 'Well, I'd better call him. Oh, and Sasuke? You'll be having a new classmate. She'll be in school by tomorrow, I think.'

The door to the kitchen slammed shut, leaving the two boys alone with their toast, bacon and eggs. Itachi decided to speak first.

'Hey Sasuke?'

'Hm?'

'Dibs on her if she's hot,' smirked Itachi, finishing off a fried egg and getting ready to leave for school.

**More of that to come soon! It's summer holidays in Britain where I live, so it's probably regular updates 'til August!**

**Unless of course you don't want anymore?**


End file.
